


Рабочие будни

by snow_leopard



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Еще одно "кис-кис", и я спущусь и пропищу тебе в челюсть."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рабочие будни

Где-то внизу послышались шаги, приглушенный палой листвой, и Илья замер, прижавшись к стволу дерева. Он сумел довольно быстро оторваться от настойчиво преследовавших его охранников секретной лаборатории, замаскированной под небольшой коттедж, но, видимо, в лесу были и другие патрули. Человек, так же тихо и осторожно двигаясь, приблизился и остановился прямо под веткой, на которой устроился Илья. День клонился к закату, но в подступавших сумерках все еще можно было достаточно хорошо рассмотреть потенциального противника.   
Темные волосы, средний рост, униформа ТРАШ, - точно охранник. Тот несколько раз оглянулся и полез во внутренний карман форменной куртки. Достал, кажется, сигаретную пачку.  
"И почему надо было выбрать для перекура именно это дерево?" - с раздражением подумал Илья.   
Тем временем снизу раздалось тихое потрескивание статики, и до боли знакомый голос произнес:  
\- Дайте канал D, пожалуйста.  
Илья наконец понял, почему его не покидало ощущение, что с охранником что-то не так.  
\- Наполеон, - полушепотом окликнул друга Илья, и тот завертел головой.  
\- Я здесь, наверху.  
Соло посмотрел вверх и наконец-то разглядел Илью.  
\- Доложите мистеру Уэйверли, что я нашел агента Курякина. Конец связи. - Произнес Наполеон в передатчик и убрал его в карман.  
\- А, котенка загнали на дерево злые собаки, - улыбнувшись, сказал он. - Или все-таки дикие пернатые друзья?  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Наполеон. Пока ты тут разгуливал на свежем воздухе, я выполнял задание. Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Кис-кис, спускайся вниз, - продолжил подстебывать напарника Соло. - Я все тебе расскажу, только слезь.  
\- Еще одно "кис-кис", и я пропишу тебе в челюсть, когда спущусь, - мрачно пообещал Илья, которому беготня от охраны с лазанием по деревьям ну никак не прибавила хорошего настроения.  
\- Спускайся давай, мистер Уэйверли послал меня следом за тобой для подстраховки. Неожиданно всплыла информация, что документы, за которыми тебя отправили, гораздо ценнее, чем мы полагали изначально. В них содержится ключ к шифровальной машине ТРАШ, которую недавно перехватили оперативники АНКЛ у незадачливого курьера.  
Илья ловко и быстро спустился с дерева, и встал рядом с Наполеоном.  
\- Так вот почему вслед за мной выслали едва ли не национальную гвардию. Ну что же, ты меня нашел, документы тоже при мне. Так что предлагаю выдвигаться в сторону базы.  
\- Есть сэр! - шутливо козырнул Соло, и напарники двинулись в путь.


End file.
